FwPC40
, dubbed Sleepover Nightmare in the English dub, is the 40th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 40th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary ''Honoka invites her friends to spend the night at her place while her grandmother is away, but the Seeds of Darkness find out and take advantage of the situation by plunging them into a living nightmare. '' Synopsis Honoka's grandmother informs her of weekend plans to go on a trip with an old friend. Since she'll be out for more than one day, Sanae suggests that Honoka invites a friend over so that she won't have to worry about her granddaughter as much. The next day, Honoka invites Nagisa to sleepover on Saturday. Nagisa excitedly agrees, given that her family has been pestering her to study all the time at home, due to her poor results on the last midterm. Honoka wonders if Nagisa's parents will allow her to come over, but the latter isn't worried, given that she can lie to them about Honoka 'tutoring' her. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, the seeds are having tea. The Butler Zakenna accidentally make a mess, prompting them to be scolded by Belzei. The seeds then continue to discuss how light and darkness are polar opposites, reiterating that for the Evil King's sake, they must obtain the power of the stones, although, Belzei abruptly mentions at the end, that it is not just for 'his sake.' Honoka is tidying up the house and preparing it for her sleepover, when the doorbell rings. She is surprised to see Yuriko, Shiho, and Rina altogether with Nagisa. The three unexpected guests mention that Nagisa invited them, since she thought a bigger crowd would be better. Honoka doesn't mind, and welcomes them all in. Nagisa sets Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun in one of the rooms, asking that they be quiet the entire time. The girls are checking out Honoka's house, amazed at how big it is. Just then, Chuutaro runs by with Pollun riding him. The three non-magical girls begin to grow suspicious of the mysterious "-popo" noise, but Honoka distracts them by mentioning that they should all help cook dinner tonight, with everyone in agreement. The girls go to the supermarket, with Honoka showing them how to locate fresh produce. Nagisa is preoccupied with stashing up on chocolate, prompting Honoka to remark that she's just like a little kid. Back home, the girls begin to cook. Yuriko is making sweet-and-sour pork, adding onions, to Nagisa's dismay. Shiho is making cupcakes for dessert. Rina is making potato salad, and then chastises Nagisa for not working like everyone else. Nagisa claims that she has zero confidence in cooking, but Honoka mentions that she should try and practice today. She tells the doubtful Nagisa that you can't get better at anything if you do not try. Nagisa tries to cut up potatoes, but she ends up cutting her finger instead. At dinner, the girls begin to feast, with Nagisa eating way too fast for the likes of Honoka. The girls compliment Honoka's meat stew, with the latter mentioning that she learned this recipe from her grandmother. Rina says that Honoka can do almost everything, and it's no wonder she's so popular with the boys. She then asks Honoka if there's a boy she likes, but she says that she does not. At night, after the three unexpected guests leave, Honoka lies in bed, thinking about Kiriya and his fateFwPC21. Nagisa is shown to be in the same bed as her, and helps Honoka snap out of her thoughts. The girls begin to recall the time they first met and became Pretty Cure, with Nagisa mentioning that they met all kinds of people as a result, but this causes Honoka to think about Kiriya again. Nagisa asks if Honoka wants to see him again, but she isn't sure, because she wants to, but she also doesn't want to. Honoka wonders what will happen to them from now on, prompting Nagisa to say that no matter what happens, she will always stay by her side. The night sky begins to turn purplish, with Belzei powering up in front of the moon. Chuutaro begins to growl at him, with Pollun waking up as a result. The girls, now fast asleep, begin to dream. Nagisa wakes up in what appears to be the Garden of Light, wearing a princess-like outfit. FujiP then shows up, in prince-like attire, on top of a white horse. He arrived to take her out on a date, and reminds her that his is just a dream, but she decides to go along with it anyways. However, FujiP leaves Nagisa in the dust as he rides off without her, leaving her to chase him on foot. Back in reality, Chuutaro and Pollun attempt to wake the girls up from the outside. Honoka begins to dream this time; She is in the Garden of Light as well, wearing lab attire, and performing a lab experiment outside. Instead of smoke, flower petals come out from the reaction, leading Honoka to come to the conclusion that she is dreaming. Just then, Nagisa runs by Honoka. The two greet each other, both wondering if they are in the same dream together. FujiP returns, transforming into Belzei, prompting the girls to run away. They decide to transform, but they don't know how, given that they're in a dream without Mepple and Mipple. Back in reality again, Pollun and Chuutaro finally open the door to the girls' bedroom. They attempt to wake the two up, but to no avail. Back inside the dream, the girls have been trapped by vines binding them. Pollun begins to panic, since the girls cannot transform, and he starts to scream. This causes a beam of light to shoot up into the sky, allowing a portal for the two Card Communes to enter the dream world. As Belzei is about to land the final blow, Mepple and Mipple arrive in the nick of time, allowing the two girls to finally transform. Belzei changes the background to a ruined city, stating that their dreams do not reflect the inevitable future. The girls make an attempt to fight him, but he is able to repel all of their physical attacks, and states that their 'power of light' is not effective in this world. The girls then unleash a Marble Screw attack, overwhelming Belzei, who is surprised that the girls have this much power, before vanishing. The girls, still in the dream world, wonder how Mepple and Mipple made it inside. On the outside, the girls are sleeping peacefully now, with the Card Communes transported back. Sanae arrives back from her trip the next morning, to see that the girls are holding hands while still asleep. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Regine *Butler Zakenna A and B *Parrot *Pisard (flashback) *Gekidrago (flashback) *Poisony (flashback) *Kiriya (flashback) *Ilkubo (flashback) Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Chuutaro *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yuriko *Fujimura Shougo (dream) Trivia * When Nagisa agrees to stay over at Honoka's house, so that she can avoid her parents, she calls it , but Honoka corrects her, claiming that she meant to say . * When the girls discuss how most of the boys at school are unable to confess to Honoka, Nagisa exclaims that she is , prompting Rina to correct her, saying that she meant to say that Honoka is . Dub Edits * Chuutaro talking in 'human language' was originally supposed to be a one-off for FwPC22, but the dub brings that aspect again for this episode, having Chuutaro verbally wake up Pollun during the confrontation with Belzei. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes